


Keith’s crush

by Geek_Nerd_Loser_Whatever



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance, Brotherly figure Shiro, Cute, Flirty Lance, Fluff, Gay Keith, M/M, aggressive and flustered Keith, klance, pinning lance and Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_Nerd_Loser_Whatever/pseuds/Geek_Nerd_Loser_Whatever
Summary: Lance finds out that Keith has a crush. He tries it figure out who his flirty side comes out once he dose find out. Keith his mixed feelings about it.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 16





	Keith’s crush

LANCES POV

I. am. so. bored. 

I am currently sitting unsidedown on my bed with my head hanging off the edge. After slowly become hard to beathe I flipped myself so i am sitting up right. Then I heard voices that sounded like Shiros and Keiths. 

_ "Keith you need to stop doing this to yourself," _ definitely Shiro 

"stop doing what?" angsty teen voice so its Keith talking

_ " you need to stop traning till every bone in your body is broken or bruised," _

Silence 

_ "Keith I know that this is how you deal with your emotion. I clears your head and makes you feel better but doing to much for too long can hurt you. I worried about your heath kiddo," _

"I am sorry that i worried you," 

_ "you dont need to apologize. I just want you to take a break,"  _

"Shiro I can't. i have never had a crush before and all of these feelings are crushing me. The best way for me to deal this these feelings is to use it for destroying robots! What should i do instead?" Wait... WHAT! The mullet headed samurai has a crush? but who?

_ "try going to the lounge and read a book or draw in your sketch book or even better take a nap. You haven had a good nights sleep in mounths,"  _ Poor Keith i would have tried to help if i had known he had a sleeping problem. 

"Shiro every time i to draw its always ends up beeing a picture of him. most of my sketch now are just of him!" Him!?

_ "Then read or take a nap ," _ it sounding like Keith was going to argue back but the alluras voice fill the air saying 'Shiro i need you to come to the control room'

_ "I need to get going Keith and I am begging you to just try to relax. AT least for an hour or two,"  _ Shiros footsteps told me that he had left but Keith was still there.

"I guess his is kind of right. Maybe i should just relax," Keith mummbled before i heard him walk away.

~TIME SKIP DROUGHT TO YOU BY MY CHILDHOOD MOIVE SHREK~

After a few miuntes has passed I decided that i am going to go cheak up on Keith to see if he actually did what Shiro asked. 

I walked in to the lounge room and sure enough on the couch sat Keith with a book in one hand. I was able to take my time looking at him sense he is so lost in his book he didn’t hear me come in. Under his pretty violet eye we’re dark circles from him getting little to no sleep. He rubbed his neck and groaned. 

“Is your neck ok samurai?” I ask startling Keith a little. 

“Ya I don’t know what happen but it just suddenly started hurting” Keith told me. After I realized I had a crush on the red Paladin I tried to be nicer to him so now we are pretty close friends. 

“Maybe I can help?” I asked walking around the couch. Then sitting down next to Keith. 

“I am willing to do anything to get rid of the pain so give it a shot” 

We both maneuvered our selves so that we were both siting criss cross and Keith back is facing me. 

“Can you take your jacket off?” I asked with a polite voice.

He took his jacket off and draped it over the couch. I placed my hands on his shoulders and slowly began to massage the tence muscles. 

“Keith do you have a crush?” 

“Currently...?” 

“Yes” 

“Then ya I do” an evil smile grew on my face. 

“Who is it?” 

“Not saying” 

“Fine then. can I guess?” 

“Sure” I though for a moment. 

“I know that you like guys so it has to be a male...” 

“How do you know my sexual orientation?” 

“Well for one you don’t hide it too well and two no straight man were super tight skinny jeans.” 

He stayed quiet 

“So I am right?” He slowly nodded his head. 

“Ok so not Coran or Shiro because Coran is super old and Shiro is like your brother and thats is just weird. Hunk is obviously straight so it not him. that leaves...” I felt a pop and Keith sigh happily.

“Lance...that felt so good. thanks” Keith was about to get up but pulled him back down uncrossed my legs and lead down a little so my mouth is next to Keith’s ear. 

“Keith do you have a crush on me?” I said in a low seductive voice. He blushed a million shades of red and quickly stood up.

“What are you talking about. I don’t have a crush on you your like my best friend so that would be weird and I think I should probably leave now” before he could leave I pushed Keith into the wall and slammed my four arm next to the side of Keith face while the other hand hung at my side. 

“So you do have a crush on me,”I said in a low voice. Keith squirmed a bit and shook his head. 

“Really?” I said dragging out the ‘re’ “cause I’m not a photographer, but I can definitely picture me and you together.” Keith looked at me with wide eyes while his face turning into a million shade of red. 

_ Ohhhh. Ok. So Keith does like cheesy pick up lines! Well I have a lot of those... _

“ Was your father a thief? ‘Cause someone stole the stars from the sky and put them in your eyes.”

“Is your name Google? Because you have everything I’ve been searching for.”

“Are you my phone charger? Because without you, I’d die.”

“Can you take me to the doctor? Because I just broke my leg falling for you.” 

“There must be something wrong with my eyes, I can’t take them off you.”

“Keith , I’m pretty and you’re cute. Together we’d be Pretty Cute.” After every pick line that I said Keith got more and more flustered to the point were his face is as red as his lion and he was hiding his face.  Man he is so adorable. Ok time for the best line in my book. 

“For some reason, I was feeling a little off today. But when you came along, you definitely turned m-“ before I could finish my line I felt a fist punch me hard in the middle of the face. 

I stumbled away from Keith who was blushing like crazy with his hands down by his side and his head was down. _Man that boys got a good arm._ I guess that i was groaning so loud that Shiro, Pidge, and Hunk all heard and came rushing into the room. Hunk came over to help me while Pidge just started laughing knowing exactly what happened and Shiro walked over to Keith. Once I explained what happened Shiro ordered Hunk to take me to the medical bay so I can get patched up. As we were leaving I noticed that Keith and Shiro were staying in the room. Probably because Shiros going to lecture Keith.

~time skip brought to you by my hello kitty blanket I have had sense I was 5~ 

I was sitting in the medical bay with my head tilted back and paper towel covering my nose for a while before the blood stopped flowing. I wiped the blood under my nose as I heard the door slide open. It was Keith.

“Hey buddy, what are you doing he(e)re?”

“I came to apologize,” I was shocked Keith never apologizes to me. 

“Really?”

“Ya so... um I am sorry and...Um,” He did not say anymore words as he walked over to me.

He grabbed the collar of my shirt and tugged me down to his height. Then he place a sweet and delicate kiss on the tip of my nose. And mumbled sorry again before trying to run away. Key words trying. I was able to grab his wrists and pull him close to me with one hand on the back of his neck and the other resting on his lower back. 

“You missed,” I whispered.

“Huh?” He questioned before I pulled him in to a wonderful kiss.

It was magical. It was like fireworks going off or two puzzle pieces thate finally found each other. It was perfect. We then remember the air was a thing and we pulled away. We interlocked our hands and smiled while starring beep into each others eyes. Keith soon began to walk away but we did not let go of our hand until Keith ran out of arm length to touch. I gave him a wink and he blowed me a kiss as he left the room. 

Well it was a lose-win flirting with Keith and I will definitely do it again. 


End file.
